Neverending Nightmare
by FMA-YGOfangirl
Summary: With everything hinging on this one moment, including her sanity and freedom, can she succeed? Rated M for non-con, gore, and violence. Read at your own risk.


... bare with me, for a moment.

**_EDIT: (5/4/2014)_**_ Yeah... read through it again and went, "Hey... I can do better." SO I did. Enjoy._

* * *

_"Yet mad I am not...and very surely do I not dream." _

_― Edgar Allen Poe,** The Black Cat **_

_"__When I saw what a black, awful joke the world was, I went crazy as a coot!_

_So why can't you see the funny side? Why aren't you laughing?"_

_― The Joker,** The Killing Joke **_

* * *

Ellie swiveled her head from side to side as she closed the door behind her, her right hand tightly grasping the handle in a death grip as she eased the door into its frame as gentle as a feather in the wind, without making a single sound. Once the door was flush against the frame, she gently loosed her grasp on the handle and held her breath as it silently slid into place. She let a small smile radiate her face for a moment before it fell and she looked down the hallway, mentally preparing herself for the next task ahead of her.

She took a hesitant step forward and gently applied pressure to the old floorboard, taking great care to not step down on one of the more boisterous boards with her other foot. Ellie carefully tip-toed her way down the hallway and silently stepped on the silent parts of the hallway that she had memorized over the past four weeks, planning her escape from the second born prince of Asgard that held her captive; Prince Loki. Ellie breathed a silent breath of relief when she reached the stairs, one part of her harrowing escape completed.

Ellie then swung her backpack off her shoulder and tightly grasped it to her front, pressing her back against the wall as she tip-toed down the stairs at the points closest to the wall, silently thanking physics or whatever science that caused the phenomenon of silence on this part of the stairs. She only relaxed slightly when she made it to the landing of the first floor, mentally cheering at the fact that half of the first part of her escape was already over. Taking a moment, she surveyed her surroundings; taking in everything it great detail so that way she wouldn't be blind-sighted by anything on her way through.

The hallway that the stair case opened up to was Victorian in design, with it's cream-colored walls, caramel stained wood trim with crown moldings, and dark colored wood grain floors. But, the décor was Spartan as there was only two pieces of furniture and maybe one painting. There was a dresser-type piece by the front door and a nightstand-type piece by the staircase, and the painting was on the wall directly in front of Ellie, depicting what looked like a eighteenth century vessel braving a fierce storm. She looked to her left to see the Dining Room – and the _one_ dresser-type piece that she _always_ stubbed her damned toe on every time she went to the _left_ instead of the _right_ – to see the moonlight filter through the window and light up the room, giving it an ethereal glow.

Turning away from the room she quietly slung the backpack back on and made her way down the hallway, taking great care yet again to watch where she stepped, her footwork now more than ever important as she passed the Living room, where the soft light of a lamp spilled out into the hallway. She peeked from around the corner and nearly went boneless in relief again; Loki was asleep on the couch, a book on his chest and his head propped up by his arm, acting as a pillow with his ebony black hair spilling out over his shoulders and his vibrant green eyes closed. His face was strangely peaceful, yet still guarded even in sleep – which set off alarm bells in her head, but she ignored them and chalked it up to paranoia. His chest rose and fell in deep, rhythmic motions and his eyes twitched behind his lids, signaling that he was in REM sleep.

Ellie steeled herself as she straightened out her back, gripping the strap of her backpack full of her needed supplies as she looked at the door only about six feet away. Freedom was just right there behind that hopefully _unenchanted_ – it seemed that when Loki slept his more powerful spells and enchantments either went away or died down to the point of a being minor nuisance – door and she could nearly taste it. She stepped forward, gently pressing down most of her weight down on her foot before lifting the other painstakingly slow and doing the same to it, and with each step her once bottled emotions became closer and closer to bursting to the surface as she neared it; she was _so close_, only a few steps more. _Almost there_ –

_**Creak!**_

Ellie froze. _Shit_.

She opened her eyes after a few moments – _when had she closed them? _– and half expected to see Loki standing before her, smirking down at her like a adversary who had just played the final and decisive move in a chess tournament, only to find empty space. Curious, she turned around and looked into the Living room, seeing Loki still in the same position as when she last saw him. Her instincts told her to hurry up and get out the door while she still could, but her intuition told her the opposite. And it was only confirmed by the quick, now-you-see-it-now-you-don't quirk of the Self-Proclaimed God's lips. Ellie slumped her shoulders and sighed,

"You were awake the entire time, weren't you?"

Vivid green eyes flashed open and Loki just smirked at her with that _damned smirk_, freezing her on the spot. She barely blinked before –

_**SLAM!**_

Ellie blinked for a second as she cleared stars from her vision, Loki had knocked her pack to the side and had his right hand gripping her left arm in an ironclad grip while his left hand was loosely wrapped around her throat. Why did she even think she had a chance?

Loki smirked as he looked down at her, "Ever since you stepped out into that hallway." The smirk dropped as he leaned closer, "Did you really think you could escape me?" Ellie threw up her false bravado whenever she found herself in a situation like this.

"Well, you know what they say, 'Don't knock it 'til you try it'…" She trailed off as his grip tightened just slightly on her precious neck, now no longer sitting there but gently grasping it, she bet he could feel her quickened pulse beneath his hands, and silently cursed in her head as she felt her cheeks burning as he leaned only ever closer. His breath ghosted over her nose and left cheek as he went to her ear, pressing his body against hers and effectively pinning her to the wall. Ellie mentally cursed again as she felt her body heat up at the touch, blaming her over-active hormones and, possibly, some kind of compulsory magic that Loki wielded – though, that pessimistic person inside her head told her that he probably _wasn't_ using magic and she actually like what he was doing… sadly, even her optimistic side agreed.

He chuckled darkly as he turned his head to speak _directly _into her ear; the damned bastard breathing on her damned ear wasn't helping, actually making things worse in the way of the slowly stoking heat that seemed to center further down…

Damn him and his damned ability to turn her hormones against her. _Damn him_.

"If you continue this little game, _kostlig_, I may have to be forced to take drastic action to keep you in line…" Ellie saw red.

"Like _hell_ you will." She growled, bucking against him and very nearly nailing him in the groin. He growled back and _really_ pressed up against her now; she could feel every contour of his lithe, muscled frame that was as hard as granite, and his body was just _radiating_ heat. His grip moved from her neck to her jaw as he angled her head towards the door, his lips brushing against her ear.

"No need to make this harder on yourself, _kostlig_; you follow my rules and do what I say and no one gets hurt, and _no_, your precious Avengers won't find you." Ellie's eyes darted to the side as she looked at Loki when he came into her field of vision. He turned and looked straight into her eyes as he smirked.

Then he removed his left hand from her and snapped his fingers, the front door opening to reveal… nothing. Absolutely _nothing; _Ellie's eyes nearly misted over, but she blinked to keep the moisture at bay; it was an illusion, there was a world out there, he just put some kind of one-way black shroud to confuse her, he _had _to; he _must have_!

"As you can see…" Ellie growled lowly at the smugness in Loki's voice, just _wishing _she could smack that damned look off his face, "There's no where for you to go, so your little attempt earlier would have failed regardless of my intervention. There's no escape from me, _kost_ –" He was cut off as Ellie's right hand, which was free, slapped him across the face, which jerked to her left. Either he wasn't expecting it or she just hit him that hard… though it was probably the former rather than the latter.

"Do. _Not_. Call. Me. That. _Again_." She said through her clenched teeth, at this point in her – what, two month captivity? It was hard to tell since she couldn't really mark the days anywhere without getting backhanded for ruining the furniture or something – imprisonment she did not really care that she had probably pissed off Loki to the Nth extreme with not only slapping him but interrupting him… oh well, she never made things easy on herself anyway, plus, there was little he could do to her anyway that hasn't already been done to her in the past… besides being killed, and that other thing, but if she couldn't truly escape…

"I am _not_ your little _lover_, so don't you _dare_ call me by these _stupid_ little _nicknames_ anymore; _I do not belong to you!_ And if you think I'm going to let you have your way with me then you've got another thing com–" Ellie choked as Loki's hand came back to her throat and squeezed _hard_, hard enough to leave bruises on her pallor white skin. She took her free hand and grasped his wrist out of instinct rather than the idea of actually being able to break his hold on her airways.

Loki turned to her with rage burning in those green eyes that mirrored her own, all signs of amusement gone from his face and now only a stony expression bared down on her. He bent down to her ear again,

"Do _not_ hit me again, _kostlig_. Or there will be consequences." He snarled in her ear, his hot breath scorching the outer shell of her ear and earlobe, "Do you understand?" He asked, his nose dipping into her hair from the sheer proximity of his lips to her ear. Was he sniffing her hair? Creep.

Ellie only took a moment to answer, "… Fuck_… you… __**asshole**__…_!" she choked out, blindly kicking to get free. He groaned and his grip slipped as he back up slightly, allowing her to break free and make a run for the front door, despite the fact that the outside was covered in shadows she was determined to prove that it was just an illusion and she'd just burst through it–

And land face first onto her bed.

Ellie rolled over but before she could get up Loki burst through her door and pounced, pinning her to the bed as he held both her wrists in his hands and held down her hips with his own, her legs kicking out fruitlessly underneath him. Loki watched as Ellie threw her head side to side, wriggling and squirming around to try and find an advantage she could exploit but finding none.

After a moment or two she stopped, panting slightly as she leaned her head back, her eyes closed, catching her breath and waiting, her caramel brown hair came lose from her ponytail and was spayed out on the bed sheet. She couldn't fight her way to freedom now, but if she waited long enough there would be an opening, an angle she could exploit, a weakness she could hit, something, _anything_- she refused to be used and tossed aside, she refused to give up her body to this man; the only one allowed to touch her was her future husband, whomever they may be. Not _him, _not this _madman_ above her.

Loki chuckled above her, obviously finding her antics and subsequent surrender amusing, "Always fighting and looking for an angle to exploit, a way to escape and come out on top. But I'm afraid that, this time _kostlig_," Ellie's eyes flashed open and she glared at Loki when the nickname passed his lips, "… There will be no escape." She narrowed her eyes to slits, a very obvious '_we shall see'_ showing on her features.

Loki looked up from her face, moving her wrists into one hand and waved the other in the air to produce leather cuffs. Before Ellie could even think of fighting they were wrapped around her wrists and her bed post, giving her no real defense against the alien – Though, really, did she even have a shadow of a chance against him in the first place?

Ellie's brave face cracked slightly as her heart started to thump heavily against her chest, her thoughts – _no no no nononono OH HELL NO – _burning with hysteria flew through her consciousness, old memories from so long ago playing in her head like a old piece of film stuck on repeat in her brain; she took deep breaths in through her nose and out her mouth as she stared the man down. She hardened her soul and crushed those thoughts; she wasn't going to get anywhere denying the situation she was in.

Ellie then poured her fear and anxiety into her limbs as she pulled herself up and – using a move she had only used once and pulled a muscle doing – managed to wrap her legs around Loki's head, then pulled him down with as much force as she could muster. She grabbed the bed post and used the momentary advantage to flip them over and flip Loki off the bed. Ellie scooted and crawled her way back up to the bed post, teeth pulling at the straps to loosen and finally unravel them. The minute they came off she launched herself off the bed and towards the door, hitting the ground on her hands and knees, quickly scrambling to her feet to grasp the door frame.

"NO! _**LET ME GO**__!" _She screamed as she was grabbed from behind and thrown back on the bed, she blindly kicked out and managed to nail Loki, though it wasn't enough as hands grabbed her leg, then the other, and pinned them to the mattress. Ellie swung out only for her hand to be grabbed and forced down, her other hand suffering the same fate. She thrashed from side to side, her eyes twisted shut, her teeth bared and an almost inhuman growl and screech coming from her throat as she fought the holds on her body. A blow landed and she saw stars, her body freezing in shock but her mind now clouded with blind fear and aggression, continued to race a million miles a minute.

"Scream all you want, no one will hear you." A voice said to her. She opened her eyes slightly and looked at the mirror on the dresser where she had heard the voice and ice ran through her veins as she looked upon Loki's doubles holding her down, the man himself straddling her hips once again, his hands spread out by her torso and his head bowed, the long strands of onyx obscuring the view of his face, and his chest heaving slightly as he caught his breath. He probably wasn't expecting Ellie to have put up such a fight.

He leaned down and gently grasped her jaw with his right hand, twisting her head to put himself in her view, making her stare up in his eyes that glowed with a predatory glint, "_I_ will be the first man to _kiss_ you," his face drew closer, "… To _bed _you," his thumb started softly stroking the right side of her jaw as he held it, "… Whether you come willingly or not," his grip tightened on her jaw as he leaned in closer, "… You will be _mine_ and _mine __**alone**_." He brushed his lips against her own, his eyes going half mast, "Do you understand?" he whispered against them.

She said nothing for a moment, her anger simmering beneath the surface of her fatigue, searching for the right words to say.

"… Go _fuck_ yourself." She snarled, her tired face pulling back into a sneer. She pulled back as far as the mattress would allow – only an inch – and it felt like miles had been put between them.

Loki just smirked, and then smashed her lips against his.

Ellie's face twisted as she felt the trickster's tongue lick her bottom lip, not in asking for permission but as a warning as the appendage forced it's way into her mouth. She felt her body quiver as the invading tongue caressed her teeth and gums, trying to urge her own into action. _As if_.

In retaliation she bit down _hard _on his tongue, causing him to draw back in pain. Loki growled as he pulled back, his eyes alight in anger and she saw stars again as he slapped her _again_. This time her vision was focused on the right side of the room, Loki's double staring straight into her eyes with a smirk on his face.

She shivered – cringed_, __cringed_ – as she felt the real Loki's hands wander about her person, brushing over her endowed chest and her stomach, coming to rest at the top of her denim jeans.

_If you can't fight your attacker, submit. When he gives you leeway or underestimates you for one second you strike, don't think twice about it. Just do it._ Those were Natasha's words to Ellie after they had sparred in the Rec room of Stark Tower, the SHIELD agent had been concerned – Natasha's brand of concern, to be sure – about Ellie's lack of fighting abilities despite the fact that she spent most of her time in Stark Tower. Her exact words were that, if Stark's security failed and no one was around, how could she defend herself against an opponent that may been taller, faster, and stronger than her when she didn't even know how to fire a gun?

She couldn't. Simple; she was a sitting duck. So, they had begun training her in hand-to-hand combat – which she picked up rather fast, to Natasha's surprise… again, her brand of surprise – and had given her at least an introductory course in fire arms. Ellie had gotten the basics and some of the higher level stuff down before –

Ellie gasped and grunted as she felt Loki bite down _hard _on the spot between her neck and jawline, leaving a nasty mark and drawing blood; probably retribution for biting his tongue, or to keep her from withdrawing into her head… or, more than likely, both. Two birds with one stone, as they say…

She shivered – _cringed_, dammit, _cringed – _as she left Loki lick the wound on her neck, then she suppressed another shiver – for the love of _God_ – as Loki moved up, down, and around her neck, pressing opened mouth kisses, nips, and sucks to the soft flesh. Ellie felt the heat between her legs intensify and felt the liquids flow, much to her chagrin. Damn her hormones, and damn this man. _Damn _him.

_If you can't fight your attacker, submit._ Natasha's voice chided again; _When he gives you leeway or underestimates you for one second you strike… _Oh how much she hated the situation right now.

Ellie clenched her fists as she threw her head back, squeezing her eyes shut from their blank staring of the ceiling, and tried to focus on her breathing and not making a sound as Loki's hands moved to her breasts, kneading them and rubbing her nipples through her bra. In and out.

In and out.

In and – okay, that was just a _bad_ innuendo in a _bad_ situation. Don't think about that.

Ellie's body seized up as Loki pushed her shirt and bra up, leaving it to bunch up just above her breasts and leaving said fleshy orbs exposed to Loki's roving eyes, the cold air making goose-bumps pop up over her skin and, sadly, making her nipples go hard as pebbles.

Damn this self-proclaimed god to _hell_; the minute she could she was gonna shove her foot_ so far_ up his _ass_ – Ellie didn't get to finish the thought as the alien took one of her nubs – the left one? – into his mouth. She felt little moans catch in her throat as he lapped at it, flicking his tongue in broad strokes as his other hand pinched and rubbed the other. Her hips jumped slightly as she tried to wrestle herself free, her own pleasure despite being violated making her want to flee all the more.

Loki just pushed his own hips back onto her own, his hardness pressing into her abdomen as he did so. She swore she could hear the faintest moan from him before she felt lips on the inside of her right wrist – Right, Loki's doubles. Fucking _perfect_, just what she needed. Now she's not only getting raped by _one_ guy but _multiples_ of the same guy. _Great_, just fan-fucking-tastic!

Her breath hitched as the lips began to kiss her palm, still holding her arm in an iron clad grip as another hand began stroking her arm that was currently being violated via right hand. Ellie opened her eyes and looked down to see Loki stop his ministrations on her chest, looking up to stare into her eyes. The pupils of his eyes almost completely taking over the green iris of his eyes, the lids half closed as he leaned forward and kiss her again, though this time he didn't use his tongue. Wise choice, she would have tried to bite it off if he had tried again.

Her head was pushed back as he pressed down on her, tilting his head to the side as he made the kiss deeper. Her eyes were wide open as his were clenched shut, one hand on her stomach and the other's thumb gently rubbing the bruised skin of her neck. He pulled back after a moment and moved down to straddle her legs and waved away the two doubles holding her legs, both of them vanishing as he flipped the button on her jeans.

'_Oh my god_,' Ellie thought desperately, '_He's really gonna do this, isn't he?_' Natasha's words sprung to mind again as she felt her eyes burn with tears she refused to let loose. Submit, and then stab him in the balls when he has his trousers down. Submit, and then hit him where it counts. So what if he had his way with her? She didn't have much of a chance to find anyone to marry anyway, so she really didn't have to worry about being damaged goods. Besides she was defective from the beginning anyway, so why did it matter anymore?

It didn't. That's why she was turning her mind off now, and was just gonna lay there and take it. She'd get her revenge later. She always did.

Ellie's head lolled to the side as the last logical thought left her brain and she relaxed her limbs, her remaining fist unclenched and her gaze going hazy as she gave in. Loki stopped as his hands paused, halting their attempt to pull down her jeans. Loki looked up with narrowed eyes as he stared at the blank, expressionless face of Ellie for a moment. He reached forward and grasped her chin, pulling her gaze from the wall and to him. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, though for what reason was anyone's guess.

Loki finally let go of her chin and stripped her of her jeans, leaving her legs bare to the coldness of the room and her white underwear out in the open. His face was pinched in concentration as he pulled down her damp underwear, the heavy scent of her musk wafting through the air and to his nose as he removed the offending garment and threw it over his shoulder, not watching where it fell. His doubles, the one on his left had stopped his little activity a long time ago, came onto the bed as they pressed Ellie's wrists together; Loki procured a set of metal handcuffs and secured her to the bed post.

Loki waved away the last two and sat alone in the room with Ellie, his and her labored breathing filling the otherwise silent surroundings. He stared at her for a moment, an unreadable expression on his face as he looked upon her bare form; in different circumstances Ellie would have made some lewd comment about the person liking what they had seen, but now all she would do was just _stare_. Plus, it didn't help that her logical mind had decided to take a short holiday.

Loki sat between and pushed her legs apart as he leaned forward, nose-to-nose with Ellie and his back bent slightly as he magicked his clothes away, his length brushing the folds of her entrance. She made gave no resistance as he prodded her,

"Learn your place, already?" he said silently, not smugly or triumphantly as Ellie would have expected. She didn't answer as she stared up blankly at the ceiling, letting her thoughts just be nothing but whatever little crack she found on the aforementioned viewpoint. He grunted at her, for what reason she couldn't think of, and he pushed the head of himself through. A sharp intake of breath from her was all he got.

Loki slowly slid himself the rest of the way, watching as she winced when he broke past her flimsy skin barrier that had once been her innocence, and groaned as the _tightightight __scorching_ heat of Ellie pressed and squeezed him in earnest. He laid his head on the bed beside Ellie's and rested his hands on her hips, his lips on the same level as her forehead. Loki stayed that way for a while, watching and waiting, as Ellie's body adjusted to his girth.

Ellie's breath had been caught in her throat when Loki had slid past and through her barrier, and had finally seated himself within her. She felt a slight discomfort as her muscled walls clenched and unclenched around the intruder, her body unused to the purpose that specific organ had been designed for. Only after a few minutes – hours, days, or maybe _years_ – did she take in another breath, her body finally stretching itself accordingly to accommodate the intrusion.

Ellie did not feel the whine that left her lips when Loki pulled out to the tip, nor the moan when he pushed back in again. She did not feel her mouth part open and gasp in precious air as sweat broke out on her skin. She did not even feel her scream or the _white-hot_ burst of pleasure as Loki just brushed pass that little spot within her. She did not feel the way Loki's hands worshiped her body, the way his lips would brush against her ear as he would whisper sweet nothings, or the way how he angled his thrusts to hit her spot just right to make her toes curl, her back arch, and her fingers dig into the fabric of the blankets below her when the cuffs disappeared. And yet, she did.

And she _hated it_.

Ellie's tightly closed eyes leaked tears as she turned her head away, covering her face with her hands as she tried to save some of her dignity in the face of her defilement and debasement. Loki gently grasped her wrists and pulled them away from her face, his thrusts slowing as he brushed away her tears.

"This would have never happened if you hadn't tried to escape, or insult me." He said solemnly, "I would have preferred you to have enjoyed this than like you are now; defeated, broken, and hurt. _Kostlig_…" Ellie refused to open her eyes, "_Kostlig_…" she opened her eyes, knowing he'd force them open if she didn't. More bulbous tears ran down her face as her eyes opened, letting the water run freely.

Her liquid green and hazel gaze looked up into Loki's, her bravado shattered a long while ago, now the emotions ran free on her face and in her eyes. Loki's remained as stoic as ever, never cracking, never breaking, never showing. Oh how did it piss her off, but she was too distressed to be mad at that point in time.

She felt more tears fall as Loki grasped the sides of her face, '_Why me? Of seven billion people on this fucking planet _why me?' she thought as he kissed her temple, '_What makes me so fucking special that almost everything has to be out to get me? Why is it always the creeps that come after me? Why doesn't anyone save me?_'

Why can't I save _myself_?

Ellie watched Loki as he quickened his thrusts again, his hands left her face to resume their position on her hips, holding them in a tight grip as he pulled her into his thrusts; his eyes never left hers as they stared each other down, the thrusts becoming more and more erratic as he began to trek closer and closer to the edge. Loki laid his forehead against hers, his lips a hairsbreadth from hers, and Ellie's tears dried up. She had none left to cry as the void within her, created by Loki's thrusts, grew larger and larger and swallowed her tears whole.

Loki closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers, and this time she did close her own, and wrapped her arms around his neck. If only to pretend.

If only.

"Loki."

Loki froze.

Ellie gasped and cried out as she came, the muscles of her barring down on him like as if she was trying to hold him in for all time, the hand on his back scratched red, angry, feline-like lines while the other hand tightened in his hair as her back arched and her legs tightened around his waist.

"_Loki_!" She called again, her head tilted back, ripping her lips from his, and her face twisted and turned as the initial release hit her like a tidal wave, before her features relaxed under the afterglow; her back lowering, her muscles unclenching, her head falling to the side, and her arms falling away to lay useless beside her head.

Loki's eyes screwed shut as he came with a low growl, his muscles coiling underneath his skin, his jaw clenching, his grip bruising the delicate skin of Ellie's hips and filling her to the brim with his seed. He fell onto his elbows as the tension eased away, he propped himself up – wary of crushing her under his weight. His eyes opened and he watched Ellie's face as she drifted off to sleep, a single word on her lips.

"Lo… ki."

* * *

Ellie shook off the last vestiges of sleep as the sunlight from the window to the right of her bed, opposite of the dresser, filtered through and lit up her eyelids in a warm orange glow. She blearily opened her eyes and cursed the sun for rising before flopping over –

Right into a solid chest.

_Heat. White hot and electrifying and numb and tense and insatiable; thrusts burying themselves deeper and deeper, being filled over and over again. Fingers grasping at fabric and almost tearing it in two, back aching, hips aching –_

_Sadness. Overwhelming sadness; anger, hate, depression, pleasure, heat, fear; all of it mixed together in a haze, inseparable and indistinguishable from one another. One name, one word that was the cause of all of it, four letters that had imprisoned her here, two syllables on the tip of her tongue…._

"_Loki."_

_The edge; falling, falling, falling and yet such a _hard_ release, "_Loki!_"_

_Landed, softly, warm, relaxed, sad… still so sad, still so angry, still so… broken. Tired, so tired; more than tired, never want to wake up; someone's arms, wrapped around me, hold me, don't let me go; I'm so cold. So sad, so lonely, so broken, so lost… four letters. Two syllables._

"_Lo… ki."_

Ellie froze as the events of the previous night filtered through to her mind, and just laid there in Loki's arms, processing it all. She stiffened slightly as Loki pulled her closer in his sleep, mumbling something incoherent. Taking in a deep breath to calm her erratic heartbeat, she took stock of the various aches and pains of her body.

There was a slight pulse of pain from her neck where Loki had bit her, there was a slight radiating heat coming from her hips where Loki had grabbed them with his inhuman strength, and there was that ache between her legs – she stopped that train of thought before it could continue. It would do her no good to break down or something similar while she was in her offender's arms.

Said offender mumbled something else before turning onto his back, dragging Ellie with him to lay on top of him as he settled in his new position, drifting back to sleep. Her skin felt like it wanted to crawl off her bones as she felt Loki's fingertips idly brushing against her soft shoulder, her anger coming in full force at the thought of how Loki was being so damned intimate even though his actions were anything but –

_She did not feel the way Loki's hands worshiped her body, the way his lips would brush against her ear as he would whisper sweet nothings_…

'_Fuck you, brain._' She thought angrily as the accursed organ reminded her that he _had_ actually been gentle and intimate at one point, but she wholeheartedly pointed out that the contact had been initiated during a forced sexual act that she wanted no part of and had made that fact very clear, which negated the previous point.

Ellie raised her head and looked down at Loki as she carefully unwound herself from the sleeping alien, being careful not to jostle him too much as she made her escape from his hold. Ellie sat down on the edge of the bed with her feet touching the cold, bare floor sending shivers down her spine. Though, she refused to go back into the warmth because that would mean being in Loki's arms, and she seriously didn't want that.

_When he gives you leeway or underestimates you for one second you strike…_ she heard in her head once again. Right, she needed to strike now while he was sleeping so he couldn't fight back; his death would probably undo the magic voodoo that currently enveloped the house and allow her to escape. She gingerly leaned forward on her wobbly legs as she attempted to stand, locking her knees in place and turning ever so slowly towards the door leading out into the hallway.

Ellie fought down the wave of nausea as her thoughts drifted on exactly why her legs were so unstable, what the feeling of _something_ dripping down her legs was, but forced herself to stop. She couldn't afford to fall apart, she needed to get out _now_, when she escapes and is relatively safe then she can break into as many pieces as she wants before she reassembles herself later on, but not right now. _Definitely_ not right now.

Ellie gently grasped the wooden door frame, remembering her scream to let her go being answered by a powerful swing onto the bed – '_Focus, dammit. Don't lose your head!_' she thought desperately as she stepped tentatively forward onto those familiar, quiet floorboards, slowly making her way through the hallway and back down the stairs to where her backpack laid, long forgotten in the heated events of the night before.

She stared at it for god-knew how long, seriously considering what her next course of action was. Stabbing and killing a man – an alien, murderous, madman, but still a man – in his sleep, stopping his heart from beating, ending his very _existence_. Could she really do that? Could she really put that blood on her hands whether it was guilty blood or not; if it was justified or not?

'_Way to have a moral dilemma when the object of said dilemma is currently asleep and could wake up at any time._'

Ellie squared her shoulders; she had to. It was the only way to escape, and the only other options was to just sit and wait for either Loki to kill her, the Avengers to finally find her, or for her to somehow kill herself. And to be honest, however appealing the last option was there was a high possibility that because the idiot didn't use protection there could be a little spark of life within her, and she refused to snuff it out _just_ because of how it came to be. But mostly, she was sick and tired of letting other people take control of her life. She was sick and tired of it in High School, she was sick and tired of it when she moved in with her estranged father, and she was _definitely _sick and tired of it now.

Ellie quickly and quietly retrieved the backpack and dug out the shank-like weapon she had managed to acquire when she had found a broken piece of metal hidden underneath one of the many bookcases and a torn piece of fabric from one of the other bedrooms. She gripped the fabric covered handle and silently made her way back upstairs, her resolve in killing her captor-turned-rapist like adamantium.

Yeah, because fuck steel-metaphors; that shit can't even _touch_ what she's feeling right now. Adamantium seemed to be a better one, seeing as it was indestructible by Earth's metallurgy standards in this universe.

Ellie felt her skin go numb and electrified at the same time as she slowly walked through the doorway to her bedroom – she looked around to make sure he didn't leave a double in his place while the real man stood off to the side, catching her in the act and subsequently taking her only weapon – to find Loki still on his back, sleeping peacefully. Her grip tightened on her weapon as she gently climbed into bed and straddled Loki's hips – Ellie absentmindedly noted that she was now in a position that Loki had over her the previous night – with her weapon tightly held on to by her right hand.

She took in a silent, deep breath as she put both hands on the shank – because, honestly, that's what it was – and raised it above her head, her eyes trained on Loki's abdomen. Her muscles tensed as her eyes flickered to Loki's face, her blank stare showing nothing as she poised for her attack.

'_I'll see you in Hell, asshole._' And with that thought she jerked her muscles into action, the masses of sinew and flesh shooting forth like a compressed spring coil finally coming free from its confines; the weapon eagerly went forward in her hands like a hungry animal going for the kill, and sunk greedily in Loki's chest. But Loki didn't move.

_He didn't even flinch._

Ellie froze in horror as his body shimmered away and she was left alone on the bed. Thinking fast, she twirled herself around and sat her back up against the wall above the headboard of her bed, gasping and holding the shank at the ready, expecting to see his smug face behind her, only to be met with an empty space.

She sat there, tense with anxiety and her skin alive with that same sensation of being numb and electrified at the same time, waiting for something to happen. She never let her guard down once during the entire time she sat there, though for how long she didn't know. That seemed to be a common thing that kept happening, not being able to keep track of how much time had passed. Her breath became ragged as she waited, her fear and anxiety growing with each passing moment as whatever was in store for her next was delayed; she noted that her blood pressure must be through the roof with the mounting tension and how hard her heart was thumping in her chest.

_Thu-thump._

_Thu-thump._

Nothing happened, all was quiet; everything was as still as it had been a few minutes ago. Nothing moved, nothing shifted; all silent, all quiet.

_Thu-thump._

_Thu-thump._

Was he playing with her now? Was that it? Letting her stew in her distress as he watched, getting off on her panic as she sat there? Where the hell was he?!

_Thu-thump._

_Thu-thump._

…

_Thu-thump._

_Thu-thump._

…

_Thu-thump._

_Thu-thump._

…

_Thu-thump._

_Thu–_

There was a flash of movement in her peripheral vision and she dove off the bed, rolling on the ground and slamming her back against the wall as she stood up and slashed blindly in one smooth move as she defended herself –

Against nothing.

Ellie huffed in anger, casting her eyes over her surroundings again as she looked for the source of the movement and slid down the wall to the corner of the room a little ways away from the window. She huffed again as she saw nothing out of place once again. The asshole was playing with her, she knew it. He had the main course and now was just playing with his dessert, the motherfu–

She dove and slashed again as she saw a blur come towards her, rolling on and off the bed as she slammed herself into the opposite corner of the one she had been at, not seeing her attacker anywhere or seeing any evidence that she had hurt them. This was getting fucking _ridiculous _now.

"Show your damned face!" she said breathlessly, her chest heaving as the adrenaline coursed through her veins and heightened her senses. Nothing answered her challenge as she shook with rage in the corner she took refuge in, incensed that she was reduced from a fuck-buddy down to a damned canary that was being tossed around for the cat's enjoyment. "Did you hear me _asshole_?!" she cursed, "Show your _fucking_ face you _fucking_ coward so I can _fucking _cut it _the fuck_ off!" she ground out from between her bared teeth.

Again, nothing answered her but the sound of her own breathlessness. She growled as she swore she could hear a light footstep coming from _somewhere_, more than livid, more than pissed, more than furious at it all as the blur came back. Instead of diving she twirled out of it's way, stabbing and slashing as she had it pinned to the corner, taking out all of her rage, sorrow, self-loathing, _hate_, _depression_, _loneliness_, **_pain_**; she heard a squeal and blood splatter as she came back to herself, and landed the killing blow.

She heaved as she tucked her head in the corner above her kill, her limbs shaking with exertion as she cried, the shank slipping from her grasp and hitting the prone figure below, bouncing off of it and landing on the floor somewhere behind her. She jumped when she felt hands grab her upper arms and gently pull her away from her spot, turning her into a solid, clothed chest as the tears wouldn't stop flowing, her arms like jelly by her sides.

Ellie leaned forward as the strength left her beaten and bruised body, her legs finally giving out underneath her as exhaustion took over. She closed her eyes as she felt whoever it was that was with her immediately scoop her up into their arms, cradling her as she laid her head on their shoulder. She felt the world shift and move as she was carried somewhere and lowered into warm water. Ellie went in and out as she felt someone washing her, but couldn't bring herself to push them away or object from how tired she was.

When she came to again she was being carried somewhere and fully clothed again, she relished in the feeling of cotton on her skin from being naked during her ordeal with what ever was with her. She twitched as she felt the person holding her lay her down somewhere soft and warm, her head fell to the side and she slowly opened her eyes.

She jerked herself awake when she gazed upon the carnage in the corner; some kind of creature with bluish-green skin and large, iris-less eyes was slashed and hacked to kingdom come with it's mouth open in a silent scream, it's weapon similar to that of a Klingon bat'leth useless right next to her blood covered shank, caked in dried and flaky dark, coagulated purple blood. That same blood was pooled around it's mangled and slashed body and plastered the walls, saturating the area with a sickening sweet smell that wafted over to her nose.

'_What the _FUCK _is that?!_' she whimpered as the thought crossed her mind. She turned away, curling in on herself as the image of the creature was burned into her retinas. She felt a hand brush through her hair and a silky smooth voice coo at her while she was drawn up against someone's body, trying to calm her down. What the _fuck_ was that thing? Was that what was attacking her? Did she do that _with just a fucking __shank_?

Her green orbs opened again as she stared at the chest obstructing her view, not needing to look up to know how was holding her at that moment; she failed in her initial goal in killing her captor, Loki had to have known that she had wanted to kill him now after seeing the brutal way she dispatched the alien in the corner. She shook in fear as she wondered what he would do to her for even thinking about attempting such a thing.

"Shh, _Kostlig,_ shh; you're safe now, be calm." He whispered, weaving his fingers through her hair again as her body shook violently; all of her pent up and compressed emotion flooded and burst through the surface as her adrenaline faded from her system, the back of her neck and her spine seizing and tensing as her skin was overcome with an feeling of numbness and electricity all over again, this time tenfold; her breath came out in shallow, uneven puffs.

The academic part of her brain registered that she was probably having a panic attack, and that she needed to calm down before she gave herself a heart attack or worse. It commanded her to sit up and put her head between her knees, taking deep breaths in through her nose and out her mouth, which was what she did with little to no resistance from Loki, surprisingly.

Ellie squeezed her eyes shut as she followed the instruction from within, threading her hands together on the back of her skull, feeling her pulse lessen, her heart slow, and the feeling throughout her skin, neck, and spine die away, leaving her calm and relaxed, though a little out of breath.

She let out a shaky breath as she sat back up, her hands falling on her knees and her back arched as she turned her head towards the ceiling, her eyes still wound shut. She slumped again and slid down to her elbows as she covered her face with her hands, mentally collecting herself and gathering her thoughts from her frenzied state, processing everything in a cool, calm manner.

Her little episode over, she removed her hands from her face and opened her eyes, flinching slightly as her gaze found Loki kneeling right in front of her, an unreadable expression on his face once again. She took a deep breath, "… what?" she asked, her voice rough and shaky as she looked into his eyes.

He stared at her in silence for a moment, "Are you alright?" he asked, Ellie was a little shocked to see her captor worried about her mental well-being – if she was unharmed what did he care about how her mind was? – but she didn't let it show on her face.

"I'm… fine now." She said hesitantly, her gaze turned to the scene in the corner, "… what the _hell_ was that thing?" she asked, staring pointedly at the gore.

Loki turned to the bloody mess, "An intruder. He was sent by one of my enemies to kill me in my sleep, but before he could be caught in my trap you showed up… I thought you were going to die until…" he trailed off, needing to say nothing further. He turned back to her with a hard expression, "It was a little uncalled for, stabbing me in the chest."

Ellie glared, too tired to do much else, "You kidnapped and _raped_ me; I had every right to try to kill you."

Loki raised an eyebrow, "Does an ant have a right to lead an attack against your home when you destroy its home?" Ellie's glare turned even icier as the comment left Loki's lips.

"I'm not a _damned_ bug with no intelligence other than providing for the Queen of the _fucking_ colony, you erroneous _ass_." Loki's eyes narrowed slightly at the insult as she ground out the word, "I'm part of the dominant species on this damned planet with more brains in a cell of my body than a damned _bug_, so don't you go comparing me to a fucking _ant_ unless you really want my foot up your god-forsaken ass that badly."

Pissing him off after he just went out of his way to try to clean Ellie up and calm her down was probably a bad idea, but she refused to be talked down to like some kid; she may be young, but she definitely didn't think like some kind of teenage whore like the majority of her peers. Though, Loki seemed more amused than anything as he smirked at her, his eyes alight in mirth.

"How eloquently put, _Kostlig_." Her eye twitched at the nickname.

"If you think that's _eloquent_ just wait until you hear me fully use my _immaculate _and _gargantuan_ vocabulary as I thoroughly and deftly gut you like a _damn_ fish." Wow, just full of threats today? Must be suicidal enough after taking down an alien that supposedly should have wiped the floor with her, or just full of enough bravado to really not give a damn. Or just stupid. That too.

Loki chuckled before standing up and pushing her over, his arms pinning her by her sides as he loomed over her, "I would like to see you try without your crude weapon now that you no longer possess it; you'll never be able to be rid of me, never be able to escape me; you're stuck with me for the rest of your life."

Ellie stared long and hard at him, slowly blinking after a few minutes before she grinned maniacally. Her shoulders shook as laughter bubbled up from her chest and burst through her mouth, oozing rage and instability that had Loki draw back a bit, not expecting such a reaction from his captive. Her eyes closed as tears sprung forth, her bone chilling laughter filling the air and echoing in the house.

Loki glared, "What, pray tell, is so amusing?" Ellie calmed slightly at the question, giggles spilling from her lips, she looked up at him with a wicked look in her eye; her teeth were on full view as her grin went wider and her laughter stilled.

"_But the Lord laughs at the wicked, for He knows their day is coming…_"

* * *

_So… yeah… it's a drabble; oneshot; whatever. It's been in my head for a long while now, and its been haunting me for some time. It got kind of weird at the end… a little crazy, actually. Don't know If I'll go anywhere this this, so don't hold your breath. Tell me what you guys think =D_


End file.
